The objectives of Core Unit B are to provide database management for genotypic and phenotypic data generated in laboratories at the Southwest Foundation Department of Genetics and for pedigrees associated with these data. Core B also is responsible for data quality control, supports applications software, provides network and systems management for computers used by this Program Project, and protects the confidentiality and security of project data. Specific aims of this core unit during the proposed grant period are (1) to manage acquisition and control of computerized data used in this Program Project, and to maintain laboratory data acquisition software; (2) to maintain an inventory of blood and tissue samples collected in the course of the research; (3) to manage inter-laboratory file transfer; (4) to process laboratory data and to maintain the software used for processing; (5) to construct and maintain computerized pedigrees of family data; (6) to control the quality of the data collected; (7) to process raw data into forms suitable for genetic analysis; (8) to manage the resolution of markers that fail to conform to Mendelian expectations in our pedigrees; (9) to manage the computation of IBD matrices on marker loci as they are developed; (10) to further develop and enhance software used in this Program Project; and (11) to undertake systems management tasks as needed to maintain our computer system and its communications network as its is applied to this Program Project, and to protect the integrity of data collected during the course of this research.